The use of puzzles as a learning tool has been demonstrated to be quite effective. There are many instances where puzzles to teach things such as geography and other subjects often contain limitations. There are students that have great difficulty with the spatial relationships relating to puzzles that would benefit from an advanced puzzle system. The present invention fulfills this niche.